jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock the Croc!
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tick-Tock the Crocodile Plot It was a scorching hot day on Pirate Island, and the heat was taking its tole on Izzy, Cubby and Skully. Suddenly, Jake spots a message in a bottle washing on to the beach, it was from Peter Pan leading to Pan's private oasis Pirate's Plunge hidden on Never Land. Meanwhile on Never Land the heat was taking its tole on Captain Hook who reclining in his chair while Mr. Smee fans him with a large palm tree leaf when they over hear Jake and his crew arrive on Never Land searching for Pirate's Plunge. Hook knew of Pan's private paradise to beat the heat but he was never able to find it, armed with his trusty plunger hook the captain attempt to steal the map in a bottle from Jake. Jake pleads with Hook not to swipe the map and offered the greedy captain to join his crew and go to Pirate's Plunge together but Hook insist he most have the plunge all to himself as the two pirates struggle for control of the bottle it is flung into the air landing in the open jaws of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who swallows the map much to the shock of the pirates.Furious Captain Hook storms over to Tick-Tock and order he handover that map at once but this is short lived when the crocodile snarls in Hook's face and attempts to devour the captain sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Land Jungle with Tick-Tock in pursuit. Jake and his crew soon followed once they caught up with the crocodile, he was fast asleep leaving the young pirate team pandering how could they safely retrieve the map from Tick-Tock.Using one of Skully's tail feathers the pirate team attempt to make the crocodile sneeze up the map but Tick-Tock didn't sneeze.Captain Hook soon arrive using the feather on his hat to make the croc sneeze the map out, but much to Hook's horror Tick-Tock awakes from slumber with a roar,Hook calls Smee to save him, who quickly emerges from the jungle brush and quickly carries the captain to safety. The young pirates soon come up with the idea to get the crocodile to burp up the map.Izzy comes up with the idea of luring Tick-Tock to Geyser Gulch to drink the fizzy bubbly water to make him burp up the map. The plan seem to work as the crocodile successfully drank the water and belched, but the map didn't come out. Captain Hook returned and tried patting the croc's back like infant much to the annoyance of the crocodile,who quickly flings the captain flying out of the gulch. Finally Jake and his crew decide to make the crocodile laugh out the map, Cubby tries telling Tick-Tock jokes, but the croc was not amused and Jake tries singing a silly song but nothing seem to work.Captain Hook tries his hand to make the crocodile laugh masquerade as a clown but Tick-Tock merely rolled his eyes before trying to get back to sleep. Enraged Captain Hook who orders Smee to fetch his crocodile net to trap Tick-Tock, but Jake powered by Izzy's pixie dust intervened snatching the net away from Hook prompting the captain to give chase only to become in tangled within the net as he screams for Smee to free him,Smee tried frantically to free his captain but he knocks Hook onto a log only for Tick-Tock to slam his tail onto the catapulting Hook with into a palm tree. Tick-Tock found the captain's humiliation was so amusing he laughs out the map allowing Jake and his crew to enjoy Pirate's Plunge before returning to Pirate Island and place the gold doubloons they gathered in their adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Lastly, Tick-Tock is still amusing himself by gingerly pushing Hook, who is still confined in the net hanging from the palm tree, back and forth as Smee tries to rescue him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1